Clothing irons, also known as flatirons or merely irons, are devices used to press clothing to remove wrinkles and creases. Such irons were originally heated using hot coals, but are now more commonly heated using electricity.
But the process of using a household iron is time-consuming, requiring one to remove clothing from its hanger, locate an ironing-board, position the clothing with the portion to be ironed on a flat portion of the board, and finally iron the clothing. This is time-consuming at home, only made worse when traveling. Furthermore, a typical iron requires a large heated plate because a small plate does not provide a stable base for the iron.
The result is that ironing specific sections of an article of clothing is difficult, often requiring the use of different parts of the ironing board to iron different sections of an article of clothing.
What is needed is a low-weight iron that can be used on clothing while it remains hanging, allowing a user to iron specific parts of the clothing without creating creases in unwanted parts.